Stellar Spirit Love
by DarkRay9
Summary: Lucy is depressed over Natsu, Erza, and Gray being away. So, a familar Stellar Spirit of hers takes Lucy on a date. LokiXLucy


A/N: Hello there to everyone who is interested in this fanfic of mine .I've been writing a lot lately, maybe its writing fever .. Lol, you don't have to laugh at this author's poor excuse to try, and be funny .. Anyways, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I am a big fan of Fairy Tail . I thought it might be interesting to see LokiXLucy, and since I don't see any fanfics with this pairings I thought why not make one . So here you are. This would be after Lucy gets Loki as a Summon Spirit, but before the new arc with the hotel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima

Stellar Spirit Love

Lucy had just finished up a mission by herself. Recently, Gray, and Natsu had taken a mission with Erza. So, it was pretty quiet to Lucy for once. She walked over to the counter,where Mirajane was.

Mirajane noticed Lucy coming over, and put down the beer glass she had been cleaning.

"Whats up Lucy?" asked Mira in a casual tone.

"Its kind of boring without the three of them here." said Lucy as she sat down, and supported her head with her hands. She sighed, and looked sad.

Mira knew that Lucy was referring to Erza, Natsu, and Gray. However, Mira knew why Lucy had been left behind. The mission they were going on was a S-rank, and Erza didn't think that Lucy's summon spirits could help out on this one.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in a few days if I know them like I do." said Mira with a laugh.

Lucy tried to smile, but it faded away. It wasn't the same without them here. "I think I'm gonna go home, Mira. Thanks for trying to cheer me up though." said Lucy who waved goodbye rather lazily.

"Poor Lucy." said Mira as she watched the depressed stellar mage leave.

Lucy got home, and walked over to the table where she wrote her novel at. She attempted to write something down, but nothing. Lucy thought it would be nice to have some time away from Natsu, and the others, but she had been wrong.

Lucy went into her bed room, and jumped on the bed. "Its just not as lively here without them." she said while looking at her ceiling. She decided to try, and take a nap. Suddenly though Loki appeared in her next to her bed.

She looked at the Stellar Spirit for a second, and then freaked out. "Why are you here! I didn't call you!" she yelled. As she was freaking out, she fell off her bed.

"I came because I sensed how depressed you are over Erza, and the others not being here. So I thought I'd take you out on a date." said Loki with a smile as he walked across the room to where Lucy had fell.

Lucy blushed at the idea of a date with him as he was good looking, and was a nice buy but she had to ask herself. Was it alright to date a Stellar Spirit, and at that your magic? She now had a troubled look on her face.

Loki saw the look, and instantly knew what the problem was. "Lucy, I know what your thinking. You think it'd be wrong to date a Stellar Spirit. Don't worry. I've dated my masters before, and theres nothing wrong with it." he said as he smiled, and offered a hand to her.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "So, it would be alright to date you?" she asked curiously. Loki nodded. She suddenly looked sad. "So you went out with your other masters too? So then it wouldn't be any different from your past dates then?." she asked sadly.

Loki, seeing the sad face, instantly said " It won't be like the others! I actually care for you Lucy! I really do! I might even like..". Loki cut himself off, and shoved his hands in his pockets, now frustrated by himself. He had a blush across his face.

A shocked Lucy backed up a little bit. "Loki, do you mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I do. Every word of it. The day you joined the guild, I started to notice feelings that I never had with the girls I went out with, or flirted with. However, I was too afraid because of my past to approach you, and tell you how I felt." said Loki as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and walked over to Lucy, and started caressing her check.  
"Loki." she said as she looked into his sunglasses. She was going to say more, but Loki had put his finger on her lip.  
"I know what you are wanting to say. That we're friends, and you don't wanna ruin that., but come on Lucy. Look at how bad you are without Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Show them that you can have a good time without them, unless you want to remain dependent on them to have fun." said Loki.

"You don't think I can have a good time without them here. I'll show you. Come on, we're going out." said Lucy grabbing Loki by the hand, and dragging him out of her apartment. Loki had a smug look on his face. His plan had worked perfectly.

It was sunny outside, and it was now nearly lunch time. After they were a ways from her apartment, she had calmed down a little bit. She realized that she had agreed to go out with him, and she was now holding his hand. Lucy without hesitating took back her hand with her free one. "Whats wrong? I thought you liked holding on to it." said Loki with a smug look on his face.  
Lucy realized what Loki had done. He had made her mad, and then she would brash without thinking until she had calmed down.

"I can't believe you tricked me!"she said looking at him with an angry face.

"I didn't trick you. If I recall you agreed to it. Also, before that I also recall us having a little conversation about ourselves." he said with a wide grin.

Lucy blushed, and decided to calm down. After she was no longer angry, she said "Ok, so where are you taking me?" she asked wondering where indeed did he intend on taking her.

"We're going to Lalushas for lunch." he said showing her two pieces of paper. Lucy had a giddy look.  
"You mean the famous diner thats in this very town." she said looking at Loki with an excited look on her face. It was a famous restaurant as it had a famous chef working there, and people from all over came to just eat there. However, it was incredibly difficult to get in as you had to make a reservation, but even then you had to wait at least a month before they even contacted you.

The two sheets of papers Loki had were two tickets for a walk in, meaning you didn't have to have a reservation to get in.  
"So how did you get those tickets?" asked Lucy as she walked beside Loki.

"Well, I kind of dated the owner of the restaurant, and she gave me these for showing her a good time." he said while a wide grin.

She didn't say anything in reply, and suddenly, her arm had locked by Loki's. "Hey!" she said trying to get him to let go. She had a red streak across her face.  
"Quit trying to fight it Lucy. I'm just trying to show you a good time." he said pleadingly for Lucy to quit trying to break away from him.

They were now at the restaurant he noticed a long line of people. Girls in the line were looking envious at Lucy as she was guided by Loki to the door of the restaurant.  
"Hey! No cutting in line!" said the angry crowd of people. Loki just showed them the two pieces of paper, the crowd died down in it's fury.

"Why did we cut? Thats rude." said the Stellar Spirit mage.

"Those people are there to just try, and get a reservation." he said.

Loki walked over to the the little stand where a dignified man stood. He wore a suit, and had a thick notebook in front of him. "Name?" he asked casually.

"We have these." said Loki as he pulled Lucy closer to him She blushed, and watched as he put down the two sheets of paper on the stand top.

"Ah, yes. I will show you to a table." he said as he took his notebook, and awaited for the two customers to follow him.

They had a little table for two in the back, as Loki had requested a back table. A waitress who was in her 20s was serving them. Lucy found this woman extremely attractive, and it made Lucy feel unattractive.

"Here are your drinks, and now may I have your orders?" asked the waitress eying Loki in a weird manner. A smile formed over her face.

"I would like the lasagna." said Loki as he handed her his menu.

Lucy noticed that the waitress was looking at her in a nasty way in a way that said how can someone like you get someone as good as him. "I'll have the Lalush soup." she said quietly handing the menu to the waitress who had snatched it quite rudely.

Loki sighed, and Lucy asked "Whats wrong?"  
"I noticed the way she looked at you. I'm sorry for that." he said as he held his head in his hands.

"Its ok. I just hope we can hurry up ,and get out of here. No offense. I do like it here, but she makes it feel so bad here." said Lucy referring to the waitress.

"None taken." he said. The waitress now returned with their food. She placed it front of each of them (Dropping Lucy's, and neatly placing Loki's in front of him.).

"Just call if you need anything." she said winking at Loki.

Lucy took the first bite of her meal, and was astonished It was delicious.  
Loki saw her face, and placed a grin on his face. "Speechless huh?" he said.

"Yeah, its good." she said as she ate up. Loki ate his slowly, watching Lucy mostly.

Lucy had finished her meal, and was now looking at all the other people. They all looked so rich. Feeling Loki's gaze on her, she turned to look at him. "Is there something on my face? " she asked rather rudely.

"No, I didn't realize I was staring." said Loki in a surprised tone.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice say "KYA! Loki is that you!."

A woman who looked very young with long dark blue hair, and a more attractive face than the waitress was running towards them. She wore a long sleeveless red dress which was split on the left, and right side.  
Loki looked at the woman, and recognized the woman. "Ah! Lucia!" he said waving at her.

"I can't believe your here. I thought I'd never see you again." said Lucia, hugging Loki who returned the hug.

"Oh Lucy. This is Lucia, the owner of this restaurant." he said introducing her.

Lucia started talking to Loki not noticing Lucy at all. Loki was absorbed into the conversation within minutes. Lucy feeling ignored got up trying not to make noise, and left. She didn't need to be ignored to be told she was no longer wanted there.

Lucy who was walking wasn't paying attention to where she was headed. She was in turmoil with her mind. She kept saying to herself that obliviously that Lucia was more important to him than she herself was. However, the little logical part of her said that Loki had said himself that he had only cared for her. He hadn't felt the way that he did around Lucy with no other woman, but the illogical part of her said that probably a lie, and just to get her on a date with him.

Finally noticing where she was, Lucy looked at sky. It was now past lunchtime. The sun was covered in clouds. Lucy had walked into a park. She often came here with Natsu when he wanted to train. She sat down on a bench, and pressed her against the back of it.

"Looks like I have no luck with guys." she muttered as she watched clouds pass by.

"Lucy!"said a familiar voice.obviously

She looked up to see Loki running towards her. "Why did you leave?" he asked while panting. He had obviously run a long ways.

"Because it looked like you would rather get friendly with Lucia, than go out on a date with me. You completely forgot about me within seconds that she got there!." said Lucy angrily.

"Get friendly with? Lucy, you idiot, I haven't seen her in a long time. Thats why I got so wrapped up in the conversation. I'm sorry if I did forget about you, but you didn't have to leave." he said trying to keep himself calm.

Lucy was surprised by this. She started to cry. Loki now looked sad. "Hey, come on don't cry Lucy." he said as he sat down rubbing her back.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Loki for all this trouble. You probably regret asking me to go out with you." she said with her voice still intact as it hadn't cracked yet from crying.

"How can you think that after all that I said back in your apartment? Lucy.. I love you." said Loki taking off his sunglasses to look at Lucy with his own eyes, not through lenses.  
Lucy was shocked, yet happy to hear those last three words. "Do you mean it Loki?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes I do. Do you love me?" he said.

"Yes Loki. I do love you." said Lucy as she hugged him. Her tears had stopped flowing when she had heard those words.

Loki broke away from the hug. He had something better in mind. He leaned in close to Lucy's face, and Lucy was shocked. This would truly be her first kiss. She didn't know how to react, so she let Loki His lips met hers, and they both pushed their lips a little bit harder together. It was a very passionate kiss as Lucy had started to play with his hair as they kissed. Loki's hands were too busy holding Lucy's side to do anything.

Their lips finally broke apart, and they both looked the other way. "Wow." was all Lucy said.

"Not bad for your first time huh?" said Loki with a smug smile.

Lucy blushed, and hit him on the head playfully.

They both got up, and held each other's hand.

"Oh yeah how have you managed to stay this long in the human world?" asked Lucy as she noticed that none of her magic was drained.

"That's easy. I've been using my magic this entire time to say here." he said.

"Oh, then what about the check?" she asked suddenly remembering.

"Lucia paid it. She felt bad about you leaving." he said pulling his sunglasses out, and putting them on.

"Oh yeah what did you guys talk about before you noticed I left? " asked Lucy.

"Oh just somethings." he said smiling.

Flashback

"_So you got another date?" asked Lucia looking at Lucy who looked sad over something._

"_Yeah. This ones different thought heh." said Loki scratching his head while laughing._

"_I can tell. For once, your not playing around with this girl's feelings. I saw the way you stared at her. Usually, your off in space on most dates, but so far all you've done is stare at her." said Lucia._

"_I really like her." said Loki while blushing. He, and Lucia were good friends, but it still felt awkward talking to her about his love life._

"_Maybe even love?" asked Lucia with a sincere face._

_Loki looked at Lucy, and then turned back to Lucia. "Maybe." he said quietly. _

"_Let me know how it goes." she said winking at him. "She is pretty cute though."_

"_Yeah she is." he said turning to look at Lucy but didn't see her. "Where'd she go?"_

"_I think she left, because we've been too busy talking to each other. I think she felt ignored." said Lucia as she remembered Lucy's sad face._

"_Dang it. Can I get the check? I need to find her." he said standing up._

"_Don't worry. Ill take care of it. You go find her. I want you to be happy, and if this is a way that I can help, Ill do it." she said.  
"Thanks Lucia." he said as he ran off towards the exit.  
"Ah young love." said Lucia. She was actually 40, and when she had gone on a date with Loki she had been 38. She remembered at the end of their date that they both had said that they just wanted to say friends. She remembered Loki saying he didn't like dating older women. Lucia giggled, and wondered if she would ever tell Loki how old she really was._

End

"WE"RE BACK!" yelled a voice coming from the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu, and Happy made their way to the counter where Lucy, Loki, and Mirajane were. Loki,and Lucy were gazing at each other not noticing Natsu, and Happy.  
"Whats wrong with them?" asked Happy.

Erza, and Gray had now also made their way over to to the group.

"They're in love." said Mirajane with a smile.

Natsu had just laughed, Gray had remained silent, and Erza had punched Natsu for laughing. "Don't laugh! Love is a beautiful thing between two people." she said dreamily.  
Lucy, and Loki finally noticed the ruckus.. "Hey guys when did you get back?" asked Lucy.

"Just now." said Gray.  
"We didn't notice." said Loki.

Natsu had gotten up, and formed a giant heart with his hands in the air. Happy had a doll in his hands, and was kissing. "Oh Lucy, I love you so." said the flying cat.

Natsu, and Happy were now laughing like crazy.

Lucy looked like she was about to murder him. The look had stricken fear into everyone's heart. Even Erza was a little creeped out. "Wait Lucy. We were just kidding." said the two scared out of their minds.

Outside the guild you could hear screams of torture coming from inside.

A/N: How was it? I hoped you guys liked it . I tried my best to capture all their personalities. Please R&R.


End file.
